The New Kid
by Starbolt01
Summary: There’s a new person that comes into the Sohma’s life. Apparently, she knows about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? Rated T for language. Chapter 6 up! Number 7 up soon... YSxMK, KSxTH
1. Megumi

**_Fruits Basket--- The New Kid_**

**Summary:**There's a new person that comes into the Sohma's life. Apparently, she _knows_ about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? YSxMK, KSxTH

**Other Stuff** Thoughts will be in _italics_ and A/N is in (parentheses) and **bold**. Plus, it'll be great if you can tell me if I misspelled something. **Especially names**. Kay? Thanks much! Oh, BTW, before I forget, this is on the manga side, not the anime side. (So, there will be the suffixes stuff. p)

**Disclaimer:** I own Megu, she's my character. I don't own Furuba, though. Wish I did. But it won't turn out as good as Takaya-sensei did it. p

**Chapter 1--- Megumi**

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo entered the classroom together. They were a few minutes early, Kyo sat down, and Tohru sat on the desk beside. Yuki was at the one behind.

"I hate school!" Kyo groaned, with his usual grumpy tone.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, school isn't too bad. You learn more!" Tohru said in her usual cheery mood.

"Who cares about learning, it's stupid!" Kyo asked, and added, "Especially if you're the cat..."

"Do you listen to the stuff the teacher is teaching?" Tohru asked,

"Hell no, why should I!" Kyo exclaimed.  
"No wonder you're so stupid, stupid cat…" Yuki commented.

"Yuki-kun…" Tohru said.

"You damn-!" Kyo started, but stopped. The students looked at him for a while, and then went back to whatever they were doing. He controlled his anger. "You're lucky we're in school."

"You just don't have the right timing; figures, after all, you are stupid." Yuki said. He was reading a book, while this was going on.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said rather loudly. Then something hit his head. He fell down.

"Kyo-k…" Tohru started.

"Say that one more time and you're joining me for detention again!" The teacher said. She had a smug look on her face. (**A/N: I don't remember what the teacher's name is, so if anyone can tell me, I would appreciate that! Thanks much! .**)

"You…" Kyo started.

"Me, what?" The teacher said.

"He means nothing." Yuki said.

"He better." She said. She called for the class' attention. "Alright, you know what to do. Get to it!"

The students sat on their seats and went to work. The room was quiet. Then, the door opened. Everyone ignored it, except Yuki. He looked up, and saw a girl. She had long, brown hair that went halfway down her back, and had a head band. She had brown eyes. She wore the school uniform.

"Good, you're here. Why don't you take a seat next to Yuki Sohma? After all, he's the only one paying attention to this. He's the one with the purple hair. Sohma, tell her what we're doing, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. He watched the girl sit down on the seat to the right of him. He began whispering to her what to do. She was quiet and nodded the whole time.

"Thank you." She whispered after he was done explaining.

"No problem." He said. They went to work.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Tohru, Kyo, Saki Hanajima, and Arisa Uotani went out together. Yuki was about to go, also, then she saw the new girl alone. He walked to her.

"You want to join us for lunch?" He asked.

"Really?... That'll be great! Thanks!" She said happily. They walked out together.

"Oh, no! Yuki-kun invited the new girl to eat lunch with him! That's not fair!" One of the Prince Yuki Fan Club members exclaimed.

"We must exterminate her!" Another one exclaimed.

They walked to everyone; they were at the hill far away from everyone else.

"Hey, Yuki, who's the new girl?" Haru asked.

"This is a new girl in our class." Yuki said.

"I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru said instantly. She stood and bowed. The girl bowed, too.

"I'm Saki Hanajima. It's a pleasure to meet you." Saki said.

"Like-wise." She replied.

"Yo, name's Arisa Uotani. 'Sup?" Arisa said.

"I'm Momiji!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

"Momiji-kun is a year younger than us!" Tohru said.

"He looks younger than that." The girl said and smiled.

Yo, Haru." Said Haru.

"You know Yuki-kun, and this is Kyo-kun." Tohru said.

"It's all nice to meet you. I'm Megumi Kawashima." She said.

"It's just like my brother's name; the first name, Megumi." Saki said.

"You think Kyoko-san would call her Megu-san?" Arisa said.

"Possibly, besides, I think it's cute." Saki said.

"Megu-san it is! If you don't mind being called that…" Tohru said.

"Not at all. I like it, too." She said.

"Let's not just waste time! Let's eat!" Momiji said happily.

"How about we plat a friendly game of badminton after school?" Saki asked and smiled.

"Ugh! Not again…" Kyo said.

"Yeah, I like that. I can beat Orangey's butt again." Arisa said.

"Say that again!" Kyo exclaimed.

"You know I can." Arisa said.

"Gr…" Kyo started.

"Now, now…" Saki said.

"You want to join us, Megu-san?" Tohru asked. Megumi smiled sadly.

"I would, but I can't. I'm busy today. Some other day, I promise." She said.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school. Megumi walked home. At the gates of the school, she saw Yuki.

"Hi, Sohma-kun." Megumi said.

"Hello, Kawashima-san." Yuki said and smiled. "You want to walk home together?"

"But, aren't you going to play badminton with the others?" Megumi asked.

"No, I have to do something at home." Yuki said. "So, you want to walk home together?"

"I guess... I mean, sure, why not?" Megumi said and smiled.

"What! Now they're walking home together! But I have known him longer!" Another fan club member exclaimed.

"This calls for a group meeting! We have a new enemy!" The older one said.

"So, how's school so far?" Yuki asked.

"Um… This is my first day… Actually, it's been good. You've been so kind to me." She said and smiled.

"Heh, I'm just welcoming a new student." Yuki said. "I know this might sound weird, but you don't hug guys for no apparent reason do you?…"

She laughs, "What a weird question!" She said and laughed again. "To answer your question, I don't. You'll be fine."

_You're still keeping it a secret, huh, Yuki? Well, let's shock him tonight, when I pay a… special visit._ She thought and smiled. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see ya later." _Literally._

"Yeah, see you." He said. They spilt at the fork of the road.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asked. She entered his room. It had been a couple hours since the two came back from badminton. Everyone was home now.

"Yes, why?" Yuki asked.

"You said you couldn't play badminton. It was so fun! I wish you were there!" Tohru said.

"Well, I had some things to do today." Yuki said and smiled. "Do you have work today, Honda-san?"

"Yes, now that you remind me, I must go. Tell Shigure-san I said goodbye! Also, I prepared dinner; it is out on the table if someone wants to eat." She said and ran out the door. Shigure came in a while after that.

"Hey, Yuki-kun!" Shigure exclaimed.

"What is it, Shigure? Honda-san isn't here." Yuki said. He was lying on his bed, and his back was facing Shigure, reading. "She already left."

"Actually, I'm looking for you! I want to introduce you to my new co-worker. She edits my stories for me, and gives me ideas, too." Shigure said.

"Great, it's another woman. You're going to torture the poor one just like the other one." He said, and stood up. "And I can't believe someone will actually help you with your perverted stories, Shigure."

"You are so cruel, Yuki." Shigure said.

_You're the one who's cruel._ He thought. He wanted to tell him that, but he changed his mind.

"Oh, by the way, she's a high school student! You're grade, too." Shigure said. He laughs.

"Pervert…" Yuki mumbled instantly. He sighed and followed Shigure to the living room.

"Hello, Sohma-kun!" A familiar voice said.

"Kawashima-san!" Yuki exclaimed in shock. "You're working for Shigure!"

"Yep! I need money, so I came to your cousin!" Megumi said.

"Wait, I never told you Yuki was my cousin…" Shigure said.

"I know these things..." Megumi said.

"You must be psychic!" Shigure said.

"Oh, I'm not like Hana-san." She said and smiled.

_Did Hanajima-san tell her, or did she know, too?_ Yuki wondered.

"Hana-san told me." She said and smiled, as if she read his mind.

"…I kinda have to warn you that working with me might be a little tough…" Shigure said.

"Because of Akito Sohma-san not wanting some non-Sohma person here?" Megumi asked.

"Actually, because I'm a complicated person…" Shigure said. Then, he finally realized what she said. "Hey, I never told you about Akito!…"

"?" Yuki was confused now.

"Oh, well, yeah, I know..." Megumi said. _Let's do it now…_She thought, and then said, "You know now that I know so much, so I might as well tell you, I know about the curse."

That was chapter 1! I hope you liked it! . Please R&R! If you think something is weird, go ahead and tell me, but don't flame, please.

** Preview of the next chapter**

"Let's just not tell Akito that she knows about it." Shigure said. "I do need her for my stories…"

"Are you crazy!" Kyo exclaimed. "Let Hatori suppress her memory! That Akito might plan something!"

"You do have a point there. For the first time in history, too." Shigure said.

"Watch it, you stupid dog!" Kyo exclaimed. He let it go. "My point is that we're doomed if she finds out!"

Ritsante (AKA: Starbolt01)


	2. Suppress Megumi's Memory?

**_Fruits Basket--- The New Kid_**

**Summary:**There's a new person that comes into the Sohma's life. Apparently, she _knows_ about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? YSxMK, KSxTH

**Other Stuff** Thoughts will be in _italics_ and A/N is in (parentheses) and **bold**. Plus, it'll be great if you can tell me if I misspelled something. **Especially names**. Kay? Thanks much! Oh, BTW, before I forget, this is on the manga side, not the anime side. (So, there will be the suffixes stuff. p)

**Disclaimer:** I own Megu, Kosuke, and his wife, they're my characters. I don't own Furuba, though. Wish I did. But it won't turn out as good as Takaya-sensei did it. p

**Preview of the previous chapter**

"…I kinda have to warn you that working with me might be a little tough…" Shigure said.

"Because of Akito Sohma-san not wanting some non-Sohma person here?" Megumi asked.

"Actually, because I'm a complicated person…" Shigure said. Then, he finally realized what she said. "Hey, I never told you about Akito!…"

"?" Yuki was confused now.

"Oh, well, yeah, I know..." Megumi said. _Let's do it now…_She thought, and then said, "You know now that I know so much, so I might as well tell you, I know about the curse."

**Chapter 2--- Suppress Megumi's Memory?**

The room was silent as she said that.

"…What?..." Yuki said; he was in disbelief.

"You got to be joking!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh, you're here." Shigure said. He looked nervous.

"You know about the stupid curse!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Megumi said. She shrugged. "My uncle told me."

"Your _uncle_ knows!" Kyo asked.

"Yeah." She repeated. "My uncle is Kosuke Kawashima. You used to go to high school with him, Shigure-san."

"That's right. I remember that." Shigure said. "Wait… He knew about the curse?..."

"Yeah. He and my aunt went to your house for a visit, and my aunt accidentally hugged you." She said.

"Oh, that's right. I was in a tight situation, and I thought I could just ask Hatori to suppress their memory later, so I told them about the curse. Sounds cruel now, but it didn't before…" Shigure said. "Then, his phone rang… An important event came up, so they instantly had to leave for Kyoto. After that call, they left the house to pack. That's the last I saw from them. So, I guess it slipped my mind that he knew about it."

"Idiot." Kyo mumbled. "Why did you let the secret of the curse roam around!"

"I didn't see him after that." He shrugged nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, my uncle never told anyone else but me. He's good at keeping secrets." Megumi said. "Besides, he realized that if you kept it a secret, it must have been important to not let anyone know. He really liked you, Shigure-san."

"Heh." Shigure said.

"Now what?" Kyo asked. "We can't let that damn Akito know that someone else knows about the curse."

"Let's just not tell Akito that she knows about it." Shigure said. "I do need her for my stories…"

"Are you crazy!" Kyo exclaimed. "Let Hatori suppress her memory! That Akito might plan something!"

"You do have a point there. For the first time in history, too." Shigure said.

"Watch it, you stupid dog!" Kyo exclaimed. He let it go. "My point is that we're doomed if she finds out!"

"Yuki?... You seem quiet. What do you think we should do?" Shigure said.

"Me?... I don't know. The stupid cat is right, though. If Akito knows about this, she'll plan something big."

"But I _desperately_ need her…" He said. He had an emphasis on the word.

"It's just stupid stories! This is more important!" Kyo exclaimed. Either he let it go, or he didn't hear Yuki call him stupid.

"I think we should think about it later, Megumi-san, but for now, I need your help on my story!" Shigure said.

"Okay." She said and nodded. He walked to his work room. Megumi followed.

"What are we going to do now!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Does it look like I know?" Yuki asked. "If I did, I would have said something before."

"…" They were both silent in thought.

Few hours later, Tohru came home. Megumi was still there.

"Hello, Yuki-kun. Is everyone here?" Tohru asked as she entered the dining room.

"Yeah, and Kawashima-san is here, too…" Yuki said and took a bite of Tohru's beef stew.

"Oh, Megu-san is here! What is she doing here?" Tohru asked with great excitement.

"She's working for Shigure on his novel." He replied, and took another bite.

"I shall go and see her!" Tohru said.

"Wait, I don't think you should." Yuki said. _Who knows what Kawashima-san will think if she finds out Tohru knows about the curse._ He thought.

"Oh? Well, if you say so, Yuki-kun…" Tohru said.

"Look, about suppressing my memory. I can keep secrets, and also it's not like I'm living here. I know Tohru-san is living here, and there are troubles with Akito Sohma-san." Megumi said.

"How did you know that? Does Kosuke know this, too?" Shigure asked.

"Kind of." Megumi said. I _can't really say that my uncle is watching them._ She thought.

"You're uncle is a mystery. He is one of my good friends, though. One of the only people I befriended who isn't a family member." Shigure said.  
"So, are you going to let Hatori-san suppress my memory? I mean, it's not like she's going to see me. If you want, I won't visit your house for no apparent reason except work. You can tell her that I'm working for you, which is true." She said.

"Well, I don't know…" Shigure said.

"I heard from my uncle you can't resist _high school girls_…" She said.

"I guess…" Shigure said. He scratched his head. _You told this girl a bit too much true info, Kosuke._ He thought. She leaned forward that their faces were a couple of inches apart. She had a sweet smile. (**A/N: Weird moment coming up. Just warning some.**)

Are you going to kiss me or something?..." Shigure said; he was smiling.

"Heh, heh. Maybe… If you don't tell Akito, and don't let my memory get suppressed..." Megumi said.

"I knew you were going to say that..." Shigure said. He leaned forward even more…

It's been an hour since Tohru came back home.

_They're taking too long. Are they going to stay in there forever? Shigure is probably torturing the poor girl._ Yuki thought. He was watching a movie with Tohru. Kyo was eating dinner. The door opened. Shigure and Megumi came out. Yuki shot up from the seat.

"Kawashima-san, did Shigure do anything to you!" He asked.

"Nothing, however, _I_ did something to him. Nothing that he _didn't want_… Heh…" She said. Her voice sounded rather mischievous.

_What?... What did she mean by that?_ He thought.

"Hello, Tohru-san." Megumi said. She bowed. Tohru bowed as well.

"Hello, too, Megu-san!" Tohru said happily.

"Well, I have thought of something for our friend here, Yuki and Kyo." Shigure said. They both looked at him. "I won't let Hatori suppress her memory, and we won't tell Akito."

"What! Akito is going to kill us if she finds out about it, though!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like I live here." Megumi said. "Besides, Tohru-san knows about the curse. She couldn't have not known about the curse if she was living here. And she's been ok with it, kind of."

_Oh, so she knows. That's okay, I guess._ Yuki thought.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"That's right, you weren't here. It turns out Kawashima-san knows about the curse, and we were thinking if we should tell Akito or suppress her memory." Yuki explained.

"Oh, no! We can't let Hatori-san suppress her memory!" Tohru exclaimed. She panicked.

"It's not like he is going to, anyway…" Kyo said. He looked away.

"Well, that's settled, then! Anyway, I got to go… See you tomorrow, Tohru-san, Sohma-kun, and Kyon Kyon-san." Megumi said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"I'm joking, Sohma-san." She said.

"Bye!" Tohru said.

"See you…" Yuki said. He seemed confused, yet happy.

"See you tomorrow night, Shigure-san." Megumi said.

"Don't be late!" Shigure said. He waved.

"Ok, bye!" She said and raised her hand, signaling goodbye. She walked out the door. Then, she turned around before she went out and laughed softly. "Don't expect that kiss again tomorrow…"

She exited the door. There was a huge moment of silence.

"WHAT!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"EH!" Tohru exclaimed in unison with the guys.

"Kiss!" Yuki exclaimed. He had a very angry look. "Shigure!..."

"Didn't you hear her? _She_ did it, not me." Shigure said, and scratched his head. He had a satisfied smile, though. "She bribed me!"

"You idiotic pervert!" Yuki exclaimed. Shigure thought he heard some sort of growl from him.

"Are you jealous or something?" He said and smiled.

"Why should I be?" He said shocked. "I barely know her!"

"Then, you wouldn't really mind me saying that she was good at it, too." He said. He seemed to be teasing him. Yuki hit his head.

"Pervert…" Yuki mumbled and walked away. "I'm heading for bed."

"Y-Yuki-kun!..." Tohru said.

"Don't worry about him, Tohru-kun. He's just a little mad because of the kiss." Shigure said, and he laughed a little. He stood back up, and rubbing the hit part of his head.

"You shouldn't be proud of that, you stupid dog!" Kyo exclaimed. He stomped away.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said.

"Just let him go, he's always grumpy…" Shigure said and laughed.

"Shigure-san, why did you let her do that?" Tohru asked.

"I just wanted to see how Yuki reacted to that if I told him about it. Although, she told them, but otherwise, I just couldn't resist, she's a high school girl!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Eh?..." Tohru said.

Never mind, Tohru-kun. You should rest, too. You have had a long day. You still have school tomorrow." He said.

"Okay…" She said. "Good night."

That ends the second chapter! Hoped you like that one! Please R&R, and like the first one, if you think something is weird, go ahead and tell me, but don't flame, please. See ya next time!

**Preview of the next chapter**

"I've had it with your mouth! Get out of this house, now! I don't need you!" She exclaimed angrily. Megumi stared at her unflinchingly. Apparently, her mom was looking for a different reaction, so she went on. "Pack your stuff and leave! I've had enough of you!"

Takeshi looked at his daughter helplessly as she went up to her room. Megumi went up, at the top, she saw Reiji, her brother. He looked at her, and she looked back, and then she shook her head and ran in her room.

(**A/N: These are entries from Megumi's journal**)

"My _life is so complicated and sad. It seems to be lacking something as well. All my life I just wanted to be free, but instead I had been tied down by the grips of my mother. She never wanted me to do anything I wanted, it always had to be what she wanted. I guess I'm glad to be gone from there, but I worry about my dad and Reiji._" Yuki thought about this. This was the first time she mentioned her brother and father in her journal…

Ritsante (AKA: Starbolt01)


	3. Trouble

**_Fruits Basket--- The New Kid_**

**Summary:**There's a new person that comes into the Sohma's life. Apparently, she _knows_ about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? YSxMK, KSxTH

**Other Stuff** Thoughts will be in _italics_, A/N is in (parentheses) and **bold**, and journal entries are in "quotes" and _italics_. Plus, it'll be great if you can tell me if I misspelled something. **Especially names**. Kay? Thanks much! Oh, BTW, before I forget, this is on the manga side, not the anime side. (So, there will be the suffixes stuff. p)

**Disclaimer:** I own Megu and the mom, Keiko, the father, Takeshi, and Reiji, the brother, they're my characters. I don't own Furuba, though. Wish I did. But it won't turn out as good as Takaya-sensei did it. p

**Preview of the previous chapter**

"You know about the stupid curse!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Yeah." Megumi said. She shrugged. "My uncle told me."

"Your _uncle_ knows!" Kyo asked.

"Yeah." She repeated. "My uncle is Kosuke Kawashima. You used to go to high school with him, Shigure-san."

"That's right. I remember that." Shigure said. "Wait… He knew about the curse?..."

"Yeah. He and my aunt went to your house for a visit, and my aunt accidentally hugged you." She said.

"Oh, that's right. I was in a tight situation, and I thought I could just ask Hatori to suppress their memory later, so I told them about the curse. Sounds cruel now, but it didn't before…" Shigure said. "Then, his phone rang… An important event came up, so they instantly had to leave for Kyoto. After that call, they left the house to pack. That's the last I saw from them. So, I guess it slipped my mind that he knew about it."

"Well, I have thought of something for our friend here, Yuki and Kyo." Shigure said. They both looked at him. "I won't let Hatori suppress her memory, and we won't tell Akito."

**Chapter 3--- Trouble**

Class was having a moment to talk. Kyo and Tohru were talking, leaving Yuki out. Megumi noticed this, so she talked to him.

"Sorry if I confused you yesterday." Megumi said.

"Not at all…" Yuki said.

"Damn right you confused me yesterday!" Kyo interrupted.

"She was talking to me, stupid cat." Yuki said.

"I know that, you damn rat!" Kyo said angrily.

"Then you shouldn't have been stupid enough to interrupt me." Yuki said.

"I'm so glad Shigure-san is not having your memory suppressed, Megu-san!" Tohru said happily.

"Yeah, me, too." Megumi said and smiled. Saki and Arisa walked to them.

"Man, I'm hungry! When's lunch!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Uo-san." Saki said. "Lunch is coming in about a few minutes."

"So, how's your second day of school, Megu-san?" Arisa asked.

"It's been good." She replied and smiled.

"We've been hearing that you're spending a lot of time with Prince Charming here." Arisa said.

"Yes, the members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club have been quite jealous of it, and now are devising a plan to 'destroy' you." Saki said simply.

"You say it as if they aren't going to kill her, Hana-san. You know that they actually are, if it's associated with Prince Charming." Arisa said.

"That is true, but you know how I am." Saki said.

"Yeah, that's true." Arisa said and shrugged.

"You know that she can hear you. You might worry her." Yuki said.

"Not at all, Sohma-kun! So, that's the fan club, huh? The Prince Yuki Fan Club…" Megumi said and smiled. "That's great! Now I know."

"You planning on joining or what?..." Arisa said.

"Not at all! I've been wondering if they do fan clubs like they use to do in my old school." Megumi said. She smiled. "Looks like there are fan girls here, too."

"Surprisingly, they have one for Orangey, too." Arisa said and laughed. "I can't believe they have fan clubs for Kyon Kyon."

"You jealous!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Hah! Why should I! I don't want any damn fan people following me like a dog!" Arisa exclaimed.

"I can tell that they argue a lot." Megumi told Yuki.

"Yeah, the idiot just doesn't know when to control his anger. He shouldn't mess with a person that came from a gang before." Yuki said.

"So, you know I'm strong!" Arisa said.

"You! Yeah, right!" Kyo exclaimed, sarcastically.

"You!..." She started, then the bell rang for lunch. "You're lucky I'm hungry, or I would've beaten your ass."

School was done, and they grouped up.

"You guys want to do something?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, how about going to the mall?" Saki asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Arisa said.

"Yuki-kun, you are coming, right?" Tohru asked.

"I love to, but I can't. I'm pretty busy again. I have to do some work for the student council." Yuki said.

"Yeah, I can't either… I have to do something for my parents." Megumi said. They both waved goodbye. The others (except Kyo) waved back.

"Looks like it's you and me again, Sohma-kun." Megumi said.

"Yeah." Yuki said and nodded. It was silent.

_I'm so open to Kawashima-san. I wasn't like this to Honda-san. But, that was before, I guess..._ Yuki thought.

"…-cil hard?" Megumi said.

"What did you say? I didn't fully hear you, sorry." Yuki said.

"Don't worry about it." Megumi said. "I said, 'is student council hard?'"

"Oh, I guess." Yuki replied. "I mean I have so much work to do, plus the president likes me a bit too much…"

"Sounds like fun." She said jokingly.

"You can describe it as that." Yuki said.

"Well, here we are again. I'll see you later." Megumi said.

"Yeah, oh, and don't tempt Shigure with a kiss again, please." Yuki said. She laughed.

"But that's the only way to convince him." She said and laughed. She winked. "Okay, I won't do that anymore."

They walked in the separate roads.

As soon as Megumi reached the door, she heard shouting.

"Oh, no… Not again… I hope it isn't as bad as last time." Megumi mumbled. She reluctantly entered the house.

"There she is, talk to her!" Her dad, Takeshi, shouted.

"What's going on?" Megumi asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on!" Her mother, Keiko, shouted.

"Um, I really don't know what's going on." Megumi allowed.

"I saw this letter under your bed!" She said, angrily. Megumi took it and read it. Then, she realized what it was. It was an acceptance letter to a popular architect college. (**A/N: I don't really know much about college and stuff, so if I'm wrong, just bear with me, please.**) "You're joking, right! What makes you think I'm going to support you in something I don't want you to take! I told you to study nursing! At least it helps you in life! Architect doesn't do anything to help you in life!"

"But it's something I've always wanted to do!" Megumi said.

"Who cares about what you want! You do what I want, you understand? I make the decisions for your life. You have no say in your life! I brought you to Earth, so I get to do make you do what I want!" She shouted.

"…" Takeshi was silent. He couldn't say anything about this. Megumi got mad.

"I can't take this anymore! You always have to make my decisions! It's my life! Just because you made extremely stupid decisions in your life doesn't mean you have to make stupid decisions in my life! I have a different dream than you! But instead of support for my dreams and goals, all I get is _crap_ about what you want for my life! I have NO SAY in MY life whatsoever! I HATE THAT!" She shouted angrily. Her father seemed taken aback from that sudden reaction. He never saw that reaction from her daughter before, and apparently, her mother never had, either. She responded with her own anger.

"You _damn, ungrateful brat_! How dare you say that to me! I've been supporting you ever since you were born! I'm the reason you're alive!" She shouted.

"Yeah, _you're_ the reason I'm alive!" She said sarcastically. Then she added, "That is _crap_! You've done nothing! All you've done is ruin my life! You weren't the one who cared for me when I was sick! Instead, Dad cared for me, even though he had his own work! Who helped me during homework! Dad did, of course! Who cooked food for me? Oh, that's right, Dad did. Who was the one that had to work for 12 hours a day everyday? Who was the one who was too tired to help with homework, or cook food, or give medicine? Oh, that's right, it was _you_! All you've done is tell me, 'oh, you should be more like my niece, she's an honor roll student' or some crap like that, or tell me, 'take nursing when you go to college, you'll be _rich_!' or 'Take P.E., it'll help you grow muscle! You shouldn't do competitive sports! It'll just hurt you!' and even, 'No, that's the one you bought that wasn't on sale, _it doesn't look good on you_! The one I bought on a _75 off sale_ looks SO much better on you!' Everything that comes out of your mouth when it has to do with me is ALL negative and never any compliments!"

"Why do you need compliments if you already know you've done something good?" She asked, she was defending herself now.

"Oh, and all we're supposed to give you are compliments or you'll burst your bubble!" She shouted.

"I've had it with your mouth! Get out of this house, now! I don't need you!" She exclaimed angrily. Megumi stared at her unflinchingly. Apparently, her mom was looking for a different reaction, so she went on. "Pack your stuff and leave! I've had enough of you!"

Takeshi looked at his daughter helplessly as she went up to her room. Megumi went up, at the top, she saw Reiji, her brother. He looked at her, and she looked back, and then she shook her head and ran in her room.

She sat on her bed. She was sad, but she had a sense of relief in her. Now she won't have to be told on what she should do in her life. And she can support herself with the job she has for Shigure. And maybe get another one, too.

Shigure… She had an idea.

Her bags were all ready and downstairs. As she went down, she saw her mother.

"Get out of here now. If you want to make your own choices, you might as well live by yourself." She said. Megumi continued down the stairs. Then, she paused, but she didn't look at her mother.

"It's better than _living with you_, I'm sure of that." She said simply and continued walking on without looking back at her. She went out the door, and she saw her dad.

"I'll bring you to your uncle's." He said. He seemed apologetic. "He'll definitely care for you."

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I know a person who lives close by. If it won't work, then I'll go to Uncle's. I'll keep my phone with me so we can keep in contact."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry about this, Megumi…"

"Don't worry about it, Dad. It's been something I've been looking forward to." Megumi said. "I'll be fine. Bye, love you."

She walked on without looking back. She had a sense of sadness, and happiness.

She looked at Shigure's door. Megumi sighed, then knocked on the door. To her luck, Shigure answered.

"Why, hello, Megumi-san!... You're really early." Shigure said. "Is this your way of wanting more payment?"

She laughed and then said, "No, I don't do that. I came here for a different reason, Shigure-san…"

"Well, come on in. … Oh, you have so many bags!" He said.

"Yeah, do you mind if I bring it in?" She said. "Before that, though, who's here?"

"Oh, um… Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru." Shigure replied. "And I don't mind. Unless it's something dangerous."

"I guess that's okay then." Megumi said and then laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous."

"Come on in, then." He said. She brought her bags in along with her. The others were in the dining room.

"Kawashima-san." Yuki said.

"Oh, hello, Megu-san!" Tohru exclaimed.

"You're here again." Kyo mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not here to talk to you guys, just Shigure." Megumi said.

"Pervert…" He said.

"You stupid cat, you don't even know what it's about!" Yuki said. Momiji and Haru looked at him.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted. They looked at him, then at Megumi.

"Don't worry, I know about the curse already…" Megumi said. She turned to Shigure. "Can I talk to you privately, Shigure?"

"…Ok, come in to my work room." Shigure said. The two walked in.

"What's wrong, Megumi-san?" Shigure asked.

"I have a problem…" Megumi replied. "You see, I need a new home…"

"And you're asking me?..." Shigure asked.

"You are the only one I can go up to, except my uncle." She said.

"Why not go to your uncle, then?" He asked.

"…I can't… He's having problems with his niece right now…" Megumi said.

"You do realize that it would cause problems if you were to live here. I mean, not only from Akito, but even Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo." Shigure said.

"…Oh… If it would cause problems with the others, I guess I'll just go to Uncle Kosuke then. It was nice talking to you, Shigure-san. Although, I won't be able to work here, anymore." She said, and started walking out the door.

"Hey, wait! I was just kidding!" He said. "Give me _another_ _one_, I'll let you stay."

"Pervert…" She said. Then, she turned back at him and laughed and smiled. "I told you, I'm not giving you another one!"

"Oh, come on!" Shigure said. "Please?..."

Then, there was a bang on the door. Shigure walked to the door and opened it. They were all in the dining table.

"You guys do anything to the door?" Shigure asked.

"How can we? We're all here." Haru said. Shigure sensed that he was lying, but he wasn't sure. So, he went back in the room and shut the door. He stood at the door to listen for anything. It was silent.

_It must have been my imagination._ He thought and shrugged.

"I was joking about that, too. I'll let you stay, Megumi-san, but you have to be careful about Akito, she can come here unexpectedly. But, I'm going to have to tell her you are staying here, also." Shigure said.

"Well, if things get uncomfortable around here, I'll just go to my Uncle's and hopefully be able to come to work." She said.

"I appreciate that." Shigure said.

"I appreciate this." Megumi said.

"Now, about that kiss…" He started. She laughed.

"I don't think so." Megumi said and shook her head. They heard a loud bang. They left the room.

"What's going on!" Shigure said. On the right of them, they saw Momiji on the floor, Tohru was kneeling beside Momiji, looking at the part where he got hit, and Haru was standing there with him. Beside him was a mad Kyo.

"The stupid cat hit Momiji on the head." Yuki said. He was at the left of them.

"The stupid rabbit was listening to the whole thing!" Kyo said.

"And you weren't?" Haru said.

"We all were…" Tohru said.

"And you're living here? What happened?" Yuki asked; he seemed worried.

"Oh, well, my mother got mad at me because she didn't want me to go to an architect college, but instead a nursing college." Megumi replied. "Where am I going to put my stuff?"

"We don't have anymore rooms; that's right…" Shigure said. He smiled widely. "Wanna share mine?"

Yuki and Kyo hit him on the head. "Pervert!" They said in unison.

"I was only joking…" He said, and tears were streaming down his eyes.

_You didn't totally mean it as a joke… I'm sure…_ They thought.

"You can share my room, if you don't mind…" Tohru said.

"Really? I appreciate that! Thank you, Tohru-san!" Megumi said. She put her stuff up.

Yuki was in his room, reading. He looked outside his window and saw Megumi outside. He decided to go out and talk to her.

"Are you okay, Kawashima-san?" Yuki asked when he walked out.

"Oh, it's you, Sohma-kun…" Megumi said. "I guess… I just have a lot in my mind…"

"Do you mind telling me?" Yuki said.

"No, I have to tell someone, anyways, so it might as well be you." Megumi said, and smiled.

**Explanation of what happened at the house going on…**

"So, I told my dad goodbye and left." She finished. He was silent in thought. "I'm so mad at my mom… So, leaving seemed like a good idea. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, and I can make my own choices… She really didn't like me…"

"Well, you're gone from the house." Yuki said.

"For the moment…" She said.

"Yeah, so you might as well enjoy the 'moment'… You have freedom, like what you wanted, right?" Yuki said.

"Yeah…" She said. "Thanks for listening to me; I appreciate your company, Sohma-kun."

"Sure, no problem. You were sitting out in front my window alone." Yuki said.

"Oh, guess I know now why you knew I was here…" She said and laughed. Yuki looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you letting Shigure do that to you?" Yuki asked. She looked at him, and he was totally serious.

"Not this again!" She said and laughed.

Shigure was looking out of the window of his room, and saw Yuki and Megumi talking to each other so happily.

_One day, one of you will tell how you feel… I just hope it's soon, before something huge happens…_He thought. _Tohru wouldn't really mind, much, because of Kyo._

They were all in bed sleeping, except Yuki. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what happened to Megumi today… He got out of his bed to get water; he passed by Tohru's, and now Megumi's, room. He paused, then decided to quietly enter. Megumi was sleeping on the floor with a blanket to cover her. He walked to her slowly. He paused to look at her. She looked peaceful, as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Yuki smiled softly. At the bottom of her hand, was a book. Yuki paused, then decided to take a look at it. On the front was a title: "_Megumi's Journal_". It was obvious to Yuki what it was. Yuki didn't want to invade privacy, but from what he heard from her few hours ago got him to look in it. He wanted to know more about what was going on with her life. He turned a couple pages from the beginning of the journal.

"_Today was nothing new. As always, my mom is trying to control my life. This time, she made me wear a dress that she wore when she was still young. And it was my best friend's party, and she hates dresses, she thinks of it as an insult. I know it sounds weird, but I respect my friend's decision and likings, and stuff like that. I told my mom that, and she said, 'who cares if she hates it? It doesn't matter what she thinks.' She didn't even think about what she just said. My friend thinks of it as an insult, and if I wear a dress, she would think I would insult her!"_

Yuk thought about it, it wasn't too bad… He turned a couple of pages.

"_Today, we were told that we were moving. We were all saying 'why!' and she said, 'because I said so!' I just don't understand…I don't like moving. I have to meet new people and new school, and…"_

And it goes on to explain why she didn't like moving. Yuki was then thinking that she was exaggerating about her mom being mean and something close to that, but as he progressed through the journal, it got 'darker' and more horrible. It seemed her mom got worse and worse as the days, weeks, and months wore on. The most recent entry wrote:

"My _life is so complicated and sad. It seems to be lacking something as well. All my life I just wanted to be free, but instead I had been tied down by the grips of my mother. She never wanted me to do anything I wanted, it always had to be what she wanted. I guess I'm glad to be gone from there, but I worry about my dad and Reiji._"

Yuki thought about this. This was the first time she mentioned her brother and father in her journal.

"_But, Sohma-kun came up to me later that night and gave me encouragement. He said, 'so you might as well enjoy the 'moment'… You have freedom, like what you wanted, right?' And that encouraged me. So now, I'm going to enjoy my life. And I've noticed that all my entries are all troubles from my mom, so now, I'm going to write the good things that happen in my life now…"_

He smiled at that. He put the journal back, and walked out the room.

And chapter 3 has ended! It was the longest chapter, too! I can't believe I typed this much, and its 2:30 in the morning! ;; Please R&R, and like the first one and the other one, if you think something is weird, go ahead and tell me, but don't flame, please! Thx!

**Preview of the next chapter**

"Honda-san doesn't pay much attention to me anymore. She spends her time with Kyo now…" Yuki said. He got kind of sad, "It kind of… depresses me…"

"If you want a companion, I'll be your companion! Don't be gloomy, there's no use to be! You should always enjoy yourself!" Megumi said.

_You're always saying such positive things…_Yuki thought. _It's been encouraging me... And I'm one who needs encouragement…_

"So, can I call you Yun-chan then!" Megumi asked, she sounded excited.

"Only if you let me call you Megumi." Yuki said and smiled.

"It's a deal!" She said happily.

Ritsante (AKA: Starbolt01)


	4. Time Together

**_Fruits Basket--- The New Kid_**

**Summary:**There's a new person that comes into the Sohma's life. Apparently, she _knows_ about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? YSxMK, KSxTH

**Other Stuff** Thoughts will be in _italics_ and A/N is in (parentheses) and **bold**. Plus, it'll be great if you can tell me if I misspelled something. **Especially names**. Kay? Thanks much! Oh, BTW, before I forget, this is on the manga side, not the anime side. (So, there will be the suffixes stuff. p)

**Disclaimer:** I own Megu, she's my character. I don't own Furuba, though. Wish I did. But it won't turn out as good as Takaya-sensei did it. p

**Preview of the previous chapter**

As soon as Megumi reached the door, she heard shouting.

"Oh, no… Not again… I hope it isn't as bad as last time." Megumi mumbled. She reluctantly entered the house.

"What's wrong, Megumi-san?" Shigure asked.

"I have a problem…" Megumi replied. "You see, I need a new home…"

"And you're asking me?..." Shigure asked.

"You are the only one I can go up to, except my uncle." She said.

"Yeah, so you might as well enjoy the 'moment'… You have freedom, like what you wanted, right?" Yuki said.

"Yeah…" She said. "Thanks for listening to me; I appreciate your company, Sohma-kun."

**Chapter 4--- Time Together**

The next day, Megumi went to the dining room. Yuki was the only one there.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He replied. "You're up early; no one is awake this early."

"Except you." Megumi said.

"This is the only time when the stupid cat won't bother me." Yuki said. She laughed.

"Do we have any breakfast?" Megumi asked.

"No, but I was planning to cook my own food." Yuki said.

"I'll help you." Megumi said. "Come on!"

Yuki was looking at the oven, clueless.

"You don't know how to cook, Sohma-kun?" Megumi asked.

"Well, it's usually Honda-san that cooks." Yuki said.

"Ok, I'll teach you, then. Let's make eggs." She said. She took out eggs, a bowl, and a frying pan. "Eggs are the easiest things to cook. Break the eggs into the bowl."

She watched as he tried to break the egg with his hand. It opened and got all over. She laughed and wiped with a towel.

"You might want to try making a small crack on the shell first. I personally think hitting it on the edge of the counter will work best." She said, took an egg, and demonstrated what she was saying. "Then use your hands to split the eggs."

Yuki closely watched as she opened the shell and the inside dropped in the bowl. He took another egg and he hit it on the counter, and it cracked too much and it spilled all over.

"Keep trying and you'll get it. And after breaking them open, we have to beat them. Then fry them."

Yuki kept working on it, and eventually got better. Then, it got silent.

"Sohma-kun, I know that you read my journal last night." She said. She wasn't looking at him.

"Huh?" He pretended to be confused.

"You put my journal back in the wrong place. And I woke up and saw you leaving the room." Megumi said. "My journal seems to only have depressing complaints and stuff doesn't it? Well, I've decided to put more 'happy' things into the journal."

Yuki was silent, and that was the last of that topic.

Everyone was awake, and they sat and started eating with them.

"This is good!" Shigure said. "Did you cook this, Megumi-san?"

"Yuki and I did." She said and smiled. Shigure started coughing. "What's wrong!"

"_Yuki_? Yuki cooked this? Yuki _Sohma_?" Shigure said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Megumi said.

"…" Yuki was silent in slight anger, but he just kept eating.

"That's amazing! I never thought Yuki could cook!" Shigure said. "He would always burn it."

"Well, I helped him, He did it by himself, and he was good at it, too." Megumi said and smiled. Yuki looked at her; she was exaggerating now.

"Really?... That's great, Yuki-kun! You should cook more often." Tohru said.

"Yeah, but Kawashima-san should be getting some credit, too. She helped me." Yuki said.

"Oh, don't be modest. You deserve _all_ the credit." Megumi said.

"…" Yuki was silent. _Why are you doing this? _He thought.

"Well, I'll be in Tohru's room if anyone needs me. Later guys." She said. She walked to the kitchen, and then went in the room.

Yuki knocked on the door of Tohru and Megumi's room.

"Who's there?" Tohru asked.

"It's Yuki, Honda-san." Yuki said. She opened the door.

"Is something wrong, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"No, but is Kawashima-san there?" Yuki asked.

"No, she went outside." Tohru said. He hinted a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Do you want to go to the 'secret base' with me, Honda-san?" He asked and smiled. She smiled.

"I would love to, Yuki-kun. But I promised Kyo-kun that I would teach him to swim." Tohru replied. (**A/N: He doesn't like water, he _is_ the cat. But yet, he takes a shower... He gets wet in the shower… Would he lick himself?... (picturing scene) Weird… oO**)

"Oh, I understand." Yuki said and smiled. He walked away. Tohru watched him as he walked away.

"…"

Yuki goes outside, and looks around. Then, he hears singing. It was a girl's voice. He followed the voice. It got louder and louder, and the trees got thicker. Finally, there was a sea, and sitting on a rock was Megumi singing.

"Your singing is very good!" Yuki said.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, you're here." Megumi said in slight surprise.

"Yeah…" He said. He sounded quite upset.

"Something wrong?..." She asked.

"I don't have a companion…:" He said.

"Huh?..." She said.

"Honda-san doesn't pay much attention to me anymore. She spends her time with Kyo now…" Yuki said. He got kind of sad, "It kind of… depresses me…"

"If you want a companion, I'll be your companion! Don't be gloomy, there's no use to be! You should always enjoy yourself!" Megumi said.

_You're always saying such positive things…_Yuki thought. _It's been encouraging me... And I'm one who needs encouragement…_

"Don't get all gloomy! Come on!" She said happily. She stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him. Yuki was being dragged, and then she walked in the same pace as him.

"Do you want to go to my secret base?" Yuki asked.

"'Secret base'?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, it's where Honda-san and I go." He replied.

"You go there as some sort of date?" She asked.

"No!" He exclaimed. Then, his expression softened. "…"

Megumi smiled and let him be. She knew he was thinking about Tohru. During the whole walk, they were holding hands.

They went to the secret base.

"Wow, what are you planting at this time!" Megumi asked. She grew excited.

"Strawberries, leeks, stuff like that." Yuki said.

"Doesn't Sohma-san hate leeks?" She asked.

"Yes, that's why I plant them. It's kind of a way to annoy the stupid cat." Yuki explained. She laughed. Then he got silent again, and looked at the strawberries. "…"

_Heh, he's thinking about Tohru-san again._ Megumi thought. "Tohru-san loves strawberries, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…" He said.

"I love strawberries, too… This is the perfect time to go grow them. For summer, I think its fun to grow corn and tomatoes. For fall, sweet potatoes are the best. It's just me. Growing stuff is just something I like to do for my spare time. And especially if the weather is perfect to go out, like today." Megumi said.

"Yeah, me, too, I like growing things. It's my favorite hobby, because you experience the outdoors." Yuki said.

"When I grow something, I feel like I'm creating new life. When I think about it that way, it just increases my interest. I feel inspired to create new life, but then I feel like I destroy it, because I eat it…" She said. "Oh, look at me talking, I talk too much…"

"Not at all." Yuki said.

"Have you thought of growing flowers, and not just vegetables?" She said.

"I have, but I don't know what to grow." Yuki said.

"How about roses? Or maybe the flowers that are the color of your hair, purple. I forgot what it's called, though." Megumi said.

"Roses sound good. I should plant those; I'll buy the seeds tomorrow." He said. "But I've never heard of the purple flowers you're talking about."

"Oh, never mind then." She said and smiled. "Here, I'll help you with that…"

They harvested the strawberries in silence.

_I should buy those flowers; I just hope the store has it. I should give it for his birthday or something. Heh…_ Megumi thought as she worked.

"Well, we're done." He said a few minutes later and stood up. He wiped his forehead. She stood up, too. Yuki looked at the pile of harvested strawberries. "The question is, where are we going to put all this?"

Megumi searched her pocket and took out a bag. "This should be good for all that." She said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Yuki said.

They were walking back from the base. They were holding hands again. Yuki had dragged her because she didn't want to leave. He promised that they would go back together. She finally let it go, and walked with him. Apparently, neither of them removed their hand from the other. So, they walked hand in hand in silence, once again.

"Shigure told me about this Sohma girl who is two years older than us, and wanted to marry Sohma-san." Megumi said.

"Oh, yeah, she's Kagura Sohma." Yuki said.

"Is she another cousin?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"And she wants to marry Kyon Kyon?" She asked and laughed.

"Well, because they are both members of the Zodiac, so they won't transform if hugged. And for some reason, she seemed 'leaned on' to him. " He said.

"I heard she was the boar." Megumi said.

"Yeah." Yuki said. "So, she gets violent and thrashes the cat around, but doesn't realize it was her that hurt him."

"It sounds fun for him." She said and laughed.

"She calls me Yun-chan… It doesn't really match me. It sounds too… cute." Yuki said.

"Oh, it's cute, alright! I like that… Yun-chan… I think it seems to describe you. Can I call you that?" Megumi asked. She was growing excited.

"You think it describes me?…" Yuki asked.

"A little bit better than 'Sohma-kun', especially since there are at least, I dunno, twenty Sohma family members?" She said.

"I guess you're right." He said and smiled.

"So, can I call you Yun-chan then!" Megumi asked, she sounded excited.

"Only if you let me call you Megumi." Yuki said and smiled.

"It's a deal!" She said happily. He returned her laugh with his own. "Hey, that's the actual first time I've heard you laugh! I like that, Yun-chan!"

_Yun-chan …_

"It has, hasn't it? It's not really my style to laugh." Yuki said.

_It doesn't really match me … It sounds too… cute …_

"Well, I think you should laugh more often, and it's not just you. I think we all should laugh more. It's better than crying or being sad." She said and smiled.

_Oh, it's cute, alright! … I think_ _it seems to describe you …_

"That's true." Yuki said and smiled.

… _What are you trying to say? …_

They entered the house. "Hey, Shigure, we're back!" Yuki called out as they entered. It was silent.

"Tohru-san? Sohma-san?" She called. Still was silent. She went in the dining room; on the table was a note. Megumi read it:

_Megumi-san and Yuki,_

_I am at the main house visiting Hatori and Akito. Tohru-kun is out teaching the cat, Kyo, how to swim. We'll be back by dinner. Yuki, I would love to try more of your excellent cooking! I told your brother about it. He is babbling on how you got that trait from him. He would love to try it, too. I bet Hatori would, too. Can't wait to try the oden tonight!_

_XOXO,_

_Shigure_

There was a _horrible _drawing of a head of a winking dog.

"Oden!..." Yuki repeated.

"Hee hee… Shigure-san is a terrible artist." Megumi said and giggled.

"Yeah." He said. He seemed disturbed about the oden. "Megumi, do you know how to cook oden?"

"Yes! Oden is my specialty!" She said.

"That's great. I have no clue how to cook oden. You just taught me the eggs, and that's all I know!" Yuki said.

"I'll help you!" She said.

"Please, just say that you cooked it." Yuki said.

"That ruins the fun!" She said. "Well, can I just say it's your cooking, just for today?"

"…"

"Do you know how risky that is, Shigure? You already know that Akito doesn't like Tohru. What makes you think she would like this Megumi?" Hatori asked.

"I don't think she would, but I think she'll let her stay. She's going to use the girl for her own plan to ruin Yuki, as she is using Tohru." Shigure said. He lit his cigarette. "Now that Tohru seems to be losing her connection with Yuki, and is giving more attention to Kyo, Akito is using her to ruin Kyo now."

"So, you're letting Yuki suffer?" Hatori asked.

"No, Haa-san. Just helping Megumi. She needs a home." Shigure said.

"Why doesn't she go to his uncle's?" Hatori asked.

"Kosuke is having problems with his niece right now. I don't want to be a bother to him." Shigure said.

_Kosuke, huh?_ Hatori thought. "It's _something else_, isn't it?" He said.

"Say what?..." Shigure said. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You need Kawashima for some other reason, don't you?" Hatori said."You _never_ liked that Kosuke Kawashima."

_Never liked that Kosuke Kawashima, huh?_ He thought."Well…" Shigure said. "Fine, yeah, I need her."

_I knew it…_ He thought.

"She's my editor and gives me ideas on my novels." Shigure said. He took out a book. "This is the latest one; Megumi helped me on this one. And she only worked for me for two days!"

Hatori took his book. "_My Boyfriend or My Husband? Part 1: Forbidden Love_." Hatori read the title. He opened the book and flipped the pages. "You're joking… This high school girl turned what was a pervert book to a tragic romance?"

"Yeah, but come on! My stories are good!" Shigure exclaimed. "I just can never come up with such suspense, agony, sadness, and passion as she did, though."

_You're right, you can't. All your stories are the _different_ kind of passion, and sadly, you have awful grammar and spelling… You should take lessons from this girl._ He thought. "This book is actually interesting; the story actually is making _sense_." He said.

"Sure, but you have to pay for it!" Shigure said happily.

_Idiot._ He thought. Hatori tossed the book at his face. He stood up, and started walking away.

"Hey, I was just joking! It's free, Haa-san!" Shigure exclaimed.

Shigure entered Akito's room.

"Hey, it's me." Shigure said.

"Shigure, I've _missed_ you. How long has it been? 2 months? 2 years? It's hard to tell, when all the days seemed _intertwined_ while you wait for the one you _love_." Akito said. "You've come here to give more news, haven't you?"

"Gee, Akito, how did you know?" He said.

"That's the only reason you come to visit me nowadays, to tell me some news about the two and that Tohru Honda." Akito said.

"Now, that's not true. I visit you often. It's because you are the most _important_ to me." Shigure said.

"Well, what do you want?" She said.

"Well, you were right, I've come with news." He explained. "This time, it's about a girl named Megumi Kawashima."

"_Kawashima_? I'm listening." She said. …

Tohru and Kyo came home before Shigure did. The two were still in the kitchen, cooking. Tohru went in.

"Hello! Oh, you're cooking!" Tohru said happily.

"Yes, Shigure-san wanted more of _Yuki's_ cooking!" Megumi said. "This time, it's oden!"

"Oden!" She repeated happily. "May I have a look?"

"I think it would be better if we make it a surprise, Tohru-san!" She replied.

"Okay." Tohru said. She left the kitchen.

Moments later, Shigure came home. The oden was served.

"It smells delicious, Yuki-kun!" Shigure exclaimed.

"It does! It was especially aromatic in the kitchen." Megumi said. They all tasted.

"Delicious cooking, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said.

"It is! I'm once again impressed, Yuki-kun!" Shigure said.

"Yun-chan was working so hard in the kitchen!" Megumi said happily.

"…" Yuki was silent during the whole thing. He didn't like the fact that it was said that it was his cooking when it really wasn't. He just let Megumi have her fun. He watched Kyo, and he had a slight smile in his face. He seems to like it, too.

After _fifths_ by Shigure, dinner was finally done.

"Since Yuki-kun did such well done oden, I've decided to wash the dishes tonight!" Shigure announced.

"That's fabulous, Shigure-san!" Tohru said.

"And since Kyo-kun loved it, too, he will help." Shigure added.

"You're freaking joking! I never said that I liked it!" Kyo exclaimed angrily.

"No one else noticed this except me. You took _thirds_! That's the first time that I've seen you take that much." Shigure said.

"Well, I was just so hungry from all the swimming I did!" He defended.

"Right…" He said, he grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THE DISHES!" He exclaimed.

"So, how was swimming, Tohru-san?" Megumi asked.

"It was great! I got Kyo-kun into the water without him being afraid! I got him to stay underwater for several seconds! We didn't get too far, but it is progress! Progress is progress, no matter how little or how big it is!" Tohru said.

"That's true!" Megumi replied.

_I've progressed since, but you barely seem to notice, Honda-san…_ Yuki thought.

**Flashback**

"But every time I seem to make such great progress or something, no one is there to compliment me or anything… As if no one is noticing…" Yuki said sadly.

"You may think your met goals and progressions are never noticed, but I know there is someone out there who notices. And I know they're rooting on you to go on." Tohru said.

_You're the one who roots me on, and that's the reason I'm progressing._ He thought.

**Flashback ended**

_But it doesn't really seem like it, though… Kyo has darker problems than me, and that's why you pay more attention to him, isn't that right?_ He thought. _…_

"I have an announcement, guys!" Shigure said. They all looked at him. "I talked to Akito, and she is letting Megumi-san stay!"

Tohru and Megumi celebrated. Kyo gave a slight smile, and Yuki just smiled. He was truly happy.

_That's great. I'm happy._ He thought. But his face darkened. _If Akito is letting Megumi stay, there must be a deeper meaning to why Megumi is staying…_

Thus, chapter 4 has ended! It was as long as the previous! Yay! LOL

I hoped you liked it! Please R&R, and like the first one and the others, if you think something is weird, go ahead and tell me, but don't flame, please!

Now time for the previews! Ciao for now!

**Preview of the next chapter**

"Hold your tongue. I think you should be _more grateful_ of me. I am letting you stay here, without getting anything back from you." Akito told Megumi icily.

"Well, you don't have to be such a _bitch_ about my uncle, though!" Megumi shouted angrily. They all stared at her. Akito grew mad.

"I'll tell you who the bitch is here, Kawashima. Did you know about your uncle and what he did to Shigure's sister?" Akito said.

"I think you should spend more time with Tohru-san, Yun-chan. You seem upset that you're not spending much time with her, and she's upset that you're not spending much time with you!" Megumi said.

"Really?..." Yuki said in shock. "…"

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kyo Sohma-san." Megumi said. "We're just going to do it from were Tohru-san left off, kay?"

"Sure, whatever." Kyo said.

"Ok, here's the deal, _tell Tohru-san how you feel_." Megumi said.

"Why!" Kyo demanded.

"Because… Tragedy might strike. Because you are the cat, and she isn't a member of the Zodiac..." She replied, looking up at the stars.

Ritsante (AKA: Starbolt01)


	5. Kosuke’s Past Mistake and Time with Kyo

**_Fruits Basket--- The New Kid_**

**Summary:**There's a new person that comes into the Sohma's life. Apparently, she _knows_ about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? YSxMK, KSxTH

**Other Stuff** Thoughts will be in _italics_ and A/N is in (parentheses) and **bold**. Plus, it'll be great if you can tell me if I misspelled something. **Especially names**. Kay? Thanks much! Oh, BTW, before I forget, this is on the manga side, not the anime side. (So, there will be the suffixes stuff. p)

**Disclaimer:** I own Megu and Kouske (Megu's uncle), they're my characters. And Shigure has a sister in this chapter, there isn't a name for her, and she isn't mentioned in the manga or anime. So this is my temporary character. Anyway, I don't own Furuba. Wish I did. But it won't turn out as good as Takaya-sensei did it. p

**Preview of the previous chapter**

"Sohma-kun, I know that you read my journal last night." She said. She wasn't looking at him.

"Huh?" He pretended to be confused.

"You put my journal back in the wrong place. And I woke up and saw you leaving the room." Megumi said. "My journal seems to only have depressing complaints and stuff doesn't it? Well, I've decided to put more 'happy' things into the journal."

Yuki was silent, and that was the last of that topic.

"Yeah…" He said. He sounded quite upset.

"Something wrong?..." She asked.

"I don't have a companion…:" He said.

"Huh?..." She said.

"Honda-san doesn't pay much attention to me anymore. She spends her time with Kyo now…" Yuki said. He got kind of sad, "It kind of… depresses me…"

"If you want a companion, I'll be your companion! Don't be gloomy, there's no use to be! You should always enjoy yourself!" Megumi said.

"She calls me Yun-chan… It doesn't really match me. It sounds too… cute." Yuki said.

"Oh, it's cute, alright! I like that… Yun-chan… I think it seems to describe you. Can I call you that?" Megumi asked. She was growing excited.

"You think it describes me?…" Yuki asked.

"A little bit better than 'Sohma-kun', especially since there are at least, I dunno, twenty Sohma family members?" She said.

"I guess you're right." He said and smiled.

"So, can I call you Yun-chan then!" Megumi asked, she sounded excited.

"Only if you let me call you Megumi." Yuki said and smiled.

"It's a deal!" She said happily.

Hatori took his book. "_My Boyfriend or My Husband? Part 1: Forbidden Love_." Hatori read the title. He opened the book and flipped the pages. "You're joking… This high school girl turned what was a pervert book to a tragic romance?"

"Yeah, but come on! My stories are good!" Shigure exclaimed. "I just can never come up with such suspense, agony, sadness, and passion as she did, though."

_You're right, you can't. All your stories are the _different_ kind of passion, and sadly, you have awful grammar and spelling… You should take lessons from this girl._ He thought. "This book is actually interesting; the story actually is making _sense_." He said.

"Sure, but you have to pay for it!" Shigure said happily.

_Idiot._ He thought. Hatori tossed the book at his face. He stood up, and started walking away.

"Hey, I was just joking! It's free, Haa-san!" Shigure exclaimed.

**Chapter 5--- Kosuke's Past Mistake and Time with Kyo**

It's been months since Megumi had settled in Shigure's home. Megumi has her own room now. Everyone is pretty comfortable with Megumi now, even Kyo. Though, he doesn't talk to her or anything. But they don't argue. (**A/N: Megu doesn't call Kyo 'Sohma-san' anymore but Kyo-san. Just an FYI**) Shigure and Megumi were eating. The others were in their own room. Then, someone entered the house. The person went in the dining room. The two looked up, and saw Akito Sohma.

"Hello, Shigure and you must be Megumi Kawashima." Akito said. This was the first time Akito came to Shigure's house since Megumi came.

"Hello, Akito." Shigure said. Megumi stood up and walked to Akito.

"Hello, Akito-san." Megumi said and bowed. She smiled. "It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, you're sweet, Kawashima-san. It's nice to meet you, too." Akito replied and smiled. Megumi stood back up straight and sat back down to eat.

_Uncle told me about you, and you're not this kind of person._ She thought.

"I've come to visit you, Shigure. It's been months since I've seen you." Akito said happily. "Will you come let me talk to you in the living room?"

Shigure stood up, and they walked to the living room. Few minutes later, Yuki came in.

"Megumi, is someone here?" Yuki asked.

"Akito-san is here, Yun-chan," Megumi said. Yuki was finally comfortable with what she called him. It took weeks, but it finally worked out.

"Oh? Why is Akito here?" Yuki said.

"To talk to Shigure-san." She replied.

"…" Megumi could tell that he was a little angry.

"Tell me, Shigure. Has Kawashima been _misbehaving_?" Akito asked.

"Of course not! She is such an angel. Why would she misbehave?" Shigure said.

"Because, she is a Kawashima." Akito said.

"Just because Kosuke did something horrible, doesn't mean she will do that." Shigure said.

"So, she hasn't done anything to Yuki?" She asked.

"Are you actually worried about Yuki?" Shigure asked. "No… Of course not, _you_ want to be the only one who would ruin Yuki. It's been how you were."

Akito saw that Megumi and Yuki were watching.

"Well, Shigure… It looks like that we have company. Come in Kawashima and Yuki, since you are listening to our conversation." Akito said. There was a pause, and then the two dragged themselves into the room.

"Well, what have you heard?" Akito demanded.

"It was all me, Akito-san. Yun-chan was just stopping me." Megumi said.

"I didn't ask who was watching, I want to know what you heard!" She shouted. Yuki seemed to shiver a little, they all noticed. But Megumi did not flinch.

_That's the person I've heard about. Can't pretend forever, can you?_ She thought.

"The part where you were asking Shigure-san if I was 'misbehaving', Akito-san." She replied.

"Well, well. And you know that Shigure said no. But from what I see right now, you just did misbehave. From what I see here, Shigure developed a liking for you. Just like _Yun-chan_ has…" She said. She said 'Yun-chan' mockingly. "I bet you like to pretend to be an 'angel' like what Shigure says, but really you are just like your uncle."

"What was wrong with my uncle? He never did anything wrong." Megumi said. Akito laughed mockingly.

"She says he's never done anything wrong. Hah! You just don't know." Akito said.

"You know, my uncle has told me about you, and from what he told me about you, I agree with him. This is the first time I've met you, and I don't like you already." Megumi said.

"Hold your tongue. I think you should be _more grateful_ of me. I am letting you stay here, without getting anything back from you." Akito told Megumi icily.

"Well, you don't have to be such a _bitch_ about my uncle, though!" Megumi shouted angrily. They all stared at her. Akito grew mad.

"I'll tell you who the bitch is here, Kawashima. Did you know about your uncle and what he did to Shigure's sister?" Akito said. She didn't wait for a reply. "Well, it happened way before your time. Your uncle and Shigure were teens at this time. Shigure had a sister that was two years younger than him."

"…" Shigure looked away sadly.

_Sister! Shigure never mentioned that before!_ Yuki thought in shock.

"He's never mentioned it before, isn't that right, Yuki? Well, it was because he didn't want to bring up the memory again. It was too painful for him. Because of that, he didn't want to do anything outdoors anymore, he would just stay locked in his room. He never ate or anything." Akito said.

"What did my uncle do!" Megumi demanded.

"You _really_ want to know?" Akito said and she had a wicked smile.

"Quit playing games!" She shouted.

"Well, it'll kill you to hear this, but I can live with that. I want to show you how cruel your uncle was." Akito said. "_He killed her. And Shigure was there when he did it, too._"

"…" There was silence. Shigure was sadly trying to not remember the scene, Yuki was silent with anger, and Megumi was too shocked to speak.

"He killed her?... My uncle killed someone?" Megumi finally managed to find her voice.

"That's right." Akito said.

"But… He told me he never told me about such…" She said.

"That right? Well, because Hatori suppressed his memory. Shigure got so mad at your uncle that he demanded Hatori to suppress his memory during his sleep." She said. "All he remembered was that he and Shigure were friends."

"…" Shigure recalled that moment.

**Flashback**

Shigure was studying hard for the exam the next day. There was no one in the house except his sister and him. His sister was sick and weak and was lying on her bed. Then, he heard shouting. Shigure looked out the door.

"Stop!" A man exclaimed. It was Kosuke. Shigure wondered what he was doing here.

"You can't go in there! Shigure-nii (**A/N: That means big brother Shigure, for those who might not know. p**) is studying! You can't bother him!" Shigure's sister shouted.

"I have to see him!" Kosuke said.

"No!" She shouted. She grabbed his arm. Then, he pushed her. She fell back and hit the wall. She slid down on the floor and didn't move.

"…" Shigure ran to her.

"She's not breathing!..." He exclaimed.

"But… I didn't know that would happen!" Kosuke said.

"She's sick, and then you just knocked her down!" Shigure shouted.

"I didn't know that she was sick." He said.

"Just leave me alone." Shigure said and walked in his room.

"…"

The next couple of days, Shigure never left his room to eat or anything. One day, the door opens. He didn't bother to look.  
"Leave me alone." He said.

"Oh, Shigure, you can't just stay there and not eat." A young Akito said. "I know that your sister is dead, and I know she wouldn't want you to just stay there locked up. She would have you wanted to roam free. Or at least act upon what happened."

"…Revenge sounds good right now…" Shigure said for the first time since that day.

"That sounds good, maybe a kill for a kill?" Akito said. She had a smug look.

"…That sounds good right about now…" Shigure said quietly.  
"Don't look at me, though." Akito said. She walked out of the room.

"…"

Even after his talk with Akito, Shigure still didn't leave the room. Then, the same night, the door opens once again. There was silence.

"Shigure." It was Kosuke.

"Leave." He said simply.

"Look…" Kosuke started.

"It'll be a good idea to get before I do something rash." Shigure said.

"Just listen, okay?" Kosuke said. "Suppress my memory. Ask Hatori to suppress my memory."

"What will that do!" He started to get mad. "Sure, you'll forget, but what about me? It's _my_ sister that died."

"Yeah… I know, but it's just a burden…" Kosuke said. "I'll leave you and your family after that. I promise."

"…"

"Hatori, suppress Kosuke's memory tonight when he sleeps." Shigure said when Hatori came into the room.

"What will that do for you?" Hatori asked.

"Maybe something, maybe nothing. But its better that he doesn't remember." He replied.

"Fine, I'll do it while he sleeps." Hatori said.

It's been a week; Shigure skipped a week of school. He was excused, according to Akito. The week following the incident, Shigure decides to go ahead and go to school. Shigure enters the class. It was normal, and Kosuke went up to Shigure.

"Hey, Shigure! You missed the exams, but it's not fair that you're excused. Although, it's a good thing you are, I mean your sister dying and all." Kosuke said.

"Yeah… Hey, how did you know about…?" Shigure asked.

"The teacher told us. Strange." He said.

_So, he doesn't remember, that's good._ Shigure thought. And throughout the days, Shigure gradually went back to his old life.

**End of Flashback**

"If it wasn't for your uncle, Shigure would have had a better life." Akito said.

"It doesn't matter, Akito. I forgave and forgot." Shigure said. His face wore no expression. They looked at him.

"I know you're mad, Shigure, you don't have to play tough guy." Akito said.

"I'm not playing tough guy. I really did forgive him. I understood it was an accident, he didn't know she was sick. It was partly her fault, too. Not blaming her for any reason, but she knew she was supposed to stay in bed." Shigure said.

"Are you defending Kosuke?" Akito asked.

"I don't really think you should call him that, you don't know him. You're 'destroying' a good person. Also, I think it's time for your check up with Hatori. I see his car right there." Shigure said.

"…" Akito couldn't think of anything to say. She gave in. "Fine, I'll see you later, Shigure. Be careful, Yuki, Kawashima, you better not let me catch you with anything."

She walked away.

"I'll be in my room…" Yuki said, and he walked away. It was just the two of them.

"Shigure-san, about my uncle…" Megumi started.

"Don't worry about it. Like I told Akito, I forgave him. It's not like he did that on purpose." Shigure said.

"Okay." She said.

"Seriously, don't trouble yourself. I can't let you get distracted for work tonight." He said and smiled.

"Okay." She said and smiled, too. She walked to her room.

Megumi knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yun-chan, it is Megumi. Do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?" Megumi said.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Nah, I just want to ask you a favor." Megumi replied.

"…A favor?" Yuki repeated.

"I think you should spend more time with Tohru-san, Yun-chan. You seem upset that you're not spending much time with her, and she's upset that you're not spending much time with you!" Megumi said.

"Really?..." Yuki said in shock. "…"

"Yeah, so I'm asking if you can maybe go with her somewhere. Maybe the secret base, or a restaurant." Megumi said.

"Okay, I'll do that." Yuki said.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. She turned to the door.

"No, thank you." Yuki said. She turned to him and smiled. Then, she silently walked out the door.

The four teens are eating lunch. It seemed silent.

"Honda-san, do you want to do something today?" Yuki asked. Kyo looked up.

"Really!" She said excited.

"Yeah, maybe a movie or…" Yuki started.

"Can we go to a restaurant I've wanted to go to!" Tohru asked.

"Okay." He said and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey, I thought we were going to swim." Kyo said.

"Well, I'll do it for Tohru-san, Kyo-san." Megumi said.

"You?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, just tell me what Tohru-san has taught you so far, and we'll continue from there." Megumi said.

"That will be great, thank you, Megu-san." Tohru said happily.

"She's the only one who teaches me! I'm not letting you teach me!" Kyo exclaimed.

"…"

"You hate me?..." She said. That made Kyo snap.

"No- I didn't mean it that-" Kyo stammered.

"Stupid cat." Yuki interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted. He mumbled, "Damn rat..."

"…" It got silent again.

Yuki and Tohru already left, and Shigure went somewhere again. Megumi wasn't ready and Kyo was heading out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kyo-san." Megumi said. "We're just going to do it from were Tohru-san left off, kay?"

"Sure, whatever." Kyo said.

"Are you going ahead?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, I want to go alone for now." Kyo said. "I'm still waiting for you to come out and stuff…"

He meant that he wanted her to teach him. It was kind of like an apology of sort. Megumi understood.

"Okay, see ya there." She said and smiled. She went in her room.

Megumi got on her blue bikini. She walked out like that bringing only her towel. She reached to the Sohma's pool, and there was Kyo only. He was already wearing his swim suit. He was sitting on the edge of the deep end (10 ft) of the pool. Megumi snuck up on him, and pushed him in the pool. He screamed as he went in. There were bubbles, and then he came up and was thrashing his hands everywhere.

"…" Megumi sweat dropped. He wasn't staying afloat or keeping calm. He kept thrashing everywhere. Then, he went down underwater. There was a long pause. There were bubbles, signaling he was exhaling, but he didn't go up. Megumi threw her towel on the seat and dove in underwater. There was Kyo at the bottom of the pool. She swam down and wrapped her arm around him and pulled him up the water. Kyo coughed as soon as they got up. They went out of the pool.

"What was that for! I haven't reached the deep part yet!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake. I didn't know that, if Tohru-san was here that wouldn't have done that." Megumi said. She was kind of referring to what happened during lunch.

"It's alright; it's not entirely your fault. I should have told you." Kyo said.

"So, let's do it." Megumi said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hey, that's right!" Megumi said in excitement as Kyo did freestyle for several feet. Kyo stood up and walked to her.

"That was right?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah." She said and smiled.

"I just have a problem with the breathing…" Kyo said. "I can't hold my breath for long."

"Well, you have to do this…" Megumi started explaining, and he listened quietly.

_He listens to me intently and picks things up quickly. He doesn't seem like the cat…_ Megumi thought.

Kyo and Megumi were done, and they are just sitting on the lying seats and gazing up at the stars. They were silent.

"Hey, why do you like that Yuki so much?" Kyo asked without looking at her.

"Heh, he's a good guy." She said simply.

"Is that why they like him better?" He asked and looked at her. They was referred to Tohru.

"Oh, Tohru-san doesn't like him better." Megumi said.

"I wasn't talking about her," He said and blushed.

"Oh, come on. You are." She said. "But anyways, she likes you better. If you've noticed."

"…" He didn't reply.

"Hey." She said. He turned.

"Yeah?" Kyo said.

"Ok, here's the deal, _tell Tohru-san how you feel_." Megumi said.

"Why!" Kyo demanded.

"Because… Tragedy might strike. Because you are the cat, and she isn't a member of the Zodiac..." She replied, looking up at the stars.

"…I know that." Kyo said. "But… is she going to share the same feelings?"

"Yeah." Megumi said simply.

"You sound so sure." Kyo said.

"It's because I am." She said.

"You sound confident, too." He commented.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "It just showing that I'm sure with it. I'm sticking to the fact that she is. I'm standing tall to my comment."

"Huh…" He just said. "That's cool."

"Don't hear that often from someone like you." Megumi said and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's the truth. Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Megumi said. She stood up. "Well, we should be heading back."

"Hey, I might as well tell you this." Kyo sat up. Megumi turned around. "I think you should tell Yuki how you feel, too. Before it's too late. Because… Tragedy might strike. Because he is the rat, and you aren't a member of the Zodiac..."

He used her words.

"Hmm, maybe I should." She said and turned around.

That concludes chapter 5 (after a long pause)! I'm trying to get each chapter longer and longer, and the previews are getting longer, too. p

Anyway, hoped you liked. And the usual stuff. Please R&R, and like the first one and the others, if you think something is weird, go ahead and tell me, but don't flame, please Previews for the next chap, now. Ritsante, out. (Always wanted to copy Seacrest. lol)

**Preview of the next chapter**

"What!" They all exclaimed as she told them.

"I have to, my parents separated, and I'm going with my dad and brother." She said.

Couple of minutes later, Megumi was at the door with her stuff packed up. They were all there watching her, except Yuki, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I want to thank you, Shigure-san and everyone, for your hospitality. You all have been great friends to me.

"…Well, best of luck…" Shigure said. "Will you be willing to give a goodbye kiss just to ease my pain?"

"Idiot." Kyo said and punched his head.

"Thanks, Kyo-san. Oh, and remember what I told you yesterday." She said.

"…It's not like you're my mom. You don't have to remind me." Kyo said and looked away, frowning. Megumi smiled.

"Well, see ya." She said and walked away.

"I can't let you. Don't go in." Yuki said.

"I have to. It's not an option." Megumi said.

"But…" He said and held her hands.

Ritsante


	6. For The Good Or For The Bad?

**_Fruits Basket--- The New Kid_**

**Summary:**There's a new person that comes into the Sohma's life. Apparently, she _knows_ about the Sohma curse! Will it be good or bad? Will it cause new relationships or rivalries? YSxMK, KSxTH

**Other Stuff** Thoughts will be in _italics_ and A/N is in (parentheses) and **bold**. Plus, it'll be great if you can tell me if I misspelled something. **Especially names**. Kay? Thanks much! Oh, BTW, before I forget, this is on the manga side, not the anime side. (So, there will be the suffixes stuff. p)

**Disclaimer:** I own Megu, Takeshi, Reiji, Kosuke, and Miu. I don't own Furuba.

**Preview of the previous chapter**

"Well, it'll kill you to hear this, but I can live with that. I want to show you how cruel your uncle was." Akito said. "_He killed her. And Shigure was there when he did it, too._"

"…" There was silence. Shigure was sadly trying to not remember the scene, Yuki was silent with anger, and Megumi was too shocked to speak.

"He killed her?... My uncle killed someone?" Megumi finally managed to find her voice.

"That's right." Akito said.

"Just listen, okay?" Kosuke said. "Suppress my memory. Ask Hatori to suppress my memory."

"What will that do!" He started to get mad. "Sure, you'll forget, but what about me? It's _my_ sister that died."

"Yeah… I know, but it's just a burden…" Kosuke said. "I'll leave you and your family after that. I promise."

"Well, you have to do this…" Megumi started explaining, and he listened quietly.

_He listens to me intently and picks things up quickly. He doesn't seem like the cat…_ Megumi thought.

"Hey, I might as well tell you this." Kyo sat up. Megumi turned around. "I think you should tell Yuki how you feel, too. Before it's too late. Because… Tragedy might strike. Because he is the rat, and you aren't a member of the Zodiac..."

He used her words.

"Hmm, maybe I should." She said and turned around.

**Chapter 6--- For the Good or For the Bad?**

It's the next day, and everyone was in their rooms. Megumi was doing her homework, when her phone began to ring. She took out her bag and searched for it. She took it out and pressed a button.

"Hello?" She said.

"Megumi, it's your father." The person said.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Megumi said. She paused as he spoke. "…What!"

Everyone was gathered in the living room doing their own thing. Megumi enters and sees them.

"…" She sighs. _Well, I guess things aren't forever. I grew to love this place, and this family, too._

"What's up with you?" Shigure interrupted her thoughts. "You look glum."

"Oh, it's nothing…" She said and smiled. _I got to tell them soon…_

"Hey, heard you talking on the phone. You seemed kinda reluctant and shocked." Shigure said looking up from the newspaper.

_Eavesdropping again? You can never resist doing that._ Yuki and Kyo thought. They sighed.

"Oh, did you?..." Megumi said sounding rather depressed, but not the least shock. _I've always expected that you would do that… Always trying to figure more about me… I've always seen you spy on me for some reason…_

She wasn't mad, but rather… glad for that.

"Something wrong, Megu-san? You don't seem yourself…" Tohru said worriedly.

_Even they know how I act regularly… I've been here for a long while, haven't I? I guess there isn't anything better to do than tell them… _Megumi got silent. She sighed. "Well, I'm leaving the country to go to America…"

"What!" They all exclaimed as she told them.

"I have to, my parents separated, and I'm going with my dad and brother." She said.

"You can't leave!" Shigure exclaimed. Shigure had been too dependant on Megumi since she came, and he can't do much without her help.

"My dad told me that my mom was too much for him. So, now we're leaving in… about 5 hours…" Megumi said.

"_5 hours_!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Yeah… I'm going to meet up with my dad and brother at my uncle's and we're all heading out after that." She said. She smiled a sad smile. "Well, I gotta start packing…"

"…" They were all silent, Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki shocked and mad, and Kyo is rather upset but not relieved.

Megumi was putting up her stuff in her suitcase. She stared at a picture. It was the four of them. Tohru and Shigure were laughing happily, Yuki was smiling, and Kyo was looking away with his arm crossed. He wasn't mad, but it can be seen that he is smiling slightly. She smiled as she looked at this, and then put it in her suitcase.

_I guess I grew too attached to them… I didn't think I would be _this_ attached to them…_ She thought and sighed. "If I knew I was leaving, I should've just stayed at Uncle Kosuke's then…"

"…And give up all your memories here?" A familiar voice asked. Megumi turned around and saw Yuki.

"Yun-chan! Oh…" She said in shock. She grew solemn. "…I wouldn't be missing this place then… If I haven't stayed here, I would probably forget you and everyone easily. But now, with all these memories, it won't be easy… If you have all these good memories and then have to leave them, it will hurt you…"

"Hurt?... What about make you happy?" Yuki asked. "You would rather change it to something depressing than something memorable and forever to you? That's not like you…"

"…" Megumi thought for a while. "You know me a lot now, don't you?"

"Spending months with you, you can say that." He said. She looked at the clock.

"It's time for me to go…" She said and took her stuff down. Yuki just stood there and watched her in silence.

"…"

Couple of minutes later, Megumi was at the door with her stuff packed up. They were all there watching her, except Yuki, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I want to thank you, Shigure-san and everyone, for your hospitality. You all have been great friends to me.

"…Well, best of luck…" Shigure said. "Will you be willing to give a goodbye kiss just to ease my pain?"

"Idiot." Kyo said and punched his head.

"Thanks, Kyo-san. Oh, and remember what I told you yesterday." She said.

"…It's not like you're my mom. You don't have to remind me." Kyo said and looked away, frowning. Megumi smiled.

"Well, see ya." She said and walked away. _Wonder where Yun-chan is… I didn't even say goodbye… After all that time we had together…I guess it didn't mean anything to him as much as it did for me…_

They were all at the airport, Takeshi (her dad), Reiji (her brother), Kosuke (her uncle), Miu (her aunt), and herself. Reiji was bothering her at the beginning, and she just ignored him. He seemed to notice that she had a lot in her mind, so he let her be. Everyone else seemed to, too. She usually loves to listen to her uncle tell stories, but not this time. She just zoomed out of reality and began thinking. Couple of hours later, it was signaled for them to enter the plane. They all started to walk in. Megumi turned around and looked out the window hesitantly. She sighed and followed the others. Megumi dragged herself to the line, and she turned one last time. She saw someone familiar. Her heart began beating fast and she began to panic slightly. Reiji noticed this sudden reaction and tapped his dad's arm. Megumi walked closer to the person, leaving her luggage there.

"Y-Yun-chan…" She said his name softly. He walked to her. Her family moved away from the line and watched, curious at what was about to happen. They looked at each other silently. She couldn't breathe properly. "W-what's wrong, Yun-chan…?"

He didn't reply, but just stared. He wore no expression, but his eyes were saying something completely different.

"…I'm sorry, but I can't stand here all day, I have to go soon." She said sadly. He finally spoke.

"I can't let you. Don't go in." Yuki said.

"I have to. It's not an option." Megumi said.

"But…" He said and held her hands.

She heard her aunt give a weird, but excited sound. Kosuke nudged her on the waist, signaling her to be quiet. Reiji rolled his eyes and mumbled what sounded like 'gross…'

"…I have to go…" Megumi said, and whispered, "I would hug you, but I'm going to make you transform. But seriously, I have to go. Bye… Yuki Sohma…"

She let go of him and walked away, not turning back. Her aunt gave another weird sound, this time it sounded like a disappointed one. Yuki looked at her, and walked away. They couldn't determine what his expression was.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna talk to Megu." Takeshi said.

"Thank you!..." Reiji said in relief. Kosuke nudged his arm. The three walked back in line.

"Megumi." Takeshi said. Megumi looked at him with sad eyes.

_Oh, great. He's probably going to start rambling on. He's going to ask if I lived with him…_ She thought.

"What was that?" Takeshi demanded. "Did you live with him?"

"What?..." She said. She was in no mood to lie. "Yeah, I did. It doesn't matter. Nothing happened."

"…I'll trust you with that. But, you just left the guy like that. You should have told me you had a relationship with a guy." He said. She was confused now.

"I don't have a relationship with him…" She said and started to walk. He stopped her.

"You should have told me… If I knew, then we could have just stayed." He said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't you to lose yourself back there." She said. She was referring to Keiko, her mom.

"It doesn't matter, a relationship is more important…" He said.

"No, I think we should leave. It's better not like I want to see that Yuki Sohma anymore…" She lied. He knew.

"You go ahead and stay here, we'll go." He said.

"What?..." She said.

"I don't want to see you depressed, stay." He said.

"I'm not going to be depressed." She said. They looked at each other. He knew her daughter well to know that she was lying.

"He seems like a good guy. You seemed reluctant to leave now and when I was at the phone with you, too. So, I know that you liked it at that place. So, I'm asking. Stay." Takeshi said. She knew that her dad wouldn't change his mind easily. She looked at him with reluctance. "Don't worry; we'll keep in touch…"

She sighed, he surely wasn't going to change his mind on this one, she knew. "But…"

"You seriously don't want to stay? Has he been horrible to you? Did he treat you like family?" He started asking.

"Dad… He was good to me… I just…" She didn't continue on.

"Do you seriously don't want to see him again?... You would give up your time you had with him? Your friendship?" He asked.

"I don't know… It's not just him… Shigure-san, Tohru-san, and even Kyo-san… They've been so good to me. They let me in their home, even though they barely knew me. Shigure-san even willingly increased my pay for work… They were family to me…" Megumi said. Tears fell down. "I don't want to leave them… They're so close to me…"

"Then, stay… If they're close to you, it's better to keep being close to them…" Takeshi said.

"But, you're my dad, and he's my brother, and he's my uncle, and she's my aunt… You are supposed to be the one who is closest to me…" She said. She didn't understand why her dad was doing this.

"That's true, but you can always visit us… And besides, you're reaching the age where you should be capable of living on you own, without family…" He said.

"…" She looked at him. He was serious as ever. He looked like he wanted her to stay. "…Ok… I'll keep in touch with you…"

"That's good. Go on ahead, catch up to him…" He said. She looked at her family, they (except Reiji) knew what was going on and nodding. She looked at them for a while, and then smiled and took her bag and walked. Relief, excitement, and sadness washed over her.

She reached Shigure's house, and it was empty. The lights were off. No one was home. She looked around and peered through the windows, they were all gone. She sighed and walked away from the house. She couldn't go in; she didn't have the key anymore. She sighed.

Megumi reached the pond, and saw someone.

_Yuki. _

He was silently looking at the pond. He had a lot in his mind, she noticed.

"…Yun-chan…" She said with a little struggle. He didn't react, probably thinking that he was hearing things.

"…Yun-chan." She repeated, but firmer. Still no response from him.

"…Yun-chan!" She said loudly. That got his attention, and he turned and saw her. He saw a little disbelief in him.

"…Megumi…?" He managed to say.

"Yeah…" They stared at each other. It was silent.

"…"

"I'm back…" She said and smiled. Relief washed over her. She ran and hugged him. A puff of smoke emerged, and she fell on the floor. The smoke cleared, and Yuki is a small, gray rat. She sat up and stared at the mouse, which used to be a person.

"…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!… I was just filled with such… relief. I just felt strongly that I should do that." She said. She looked at him, and then smiled. "Hey, you look cute as a rat!"

"I understand… It's alright." Yuki said. Then, he blushed. "Cute?..."

"Yeah… You should change into the rat often!" She said happily. "…This is the first time I've seen someone transform into the animal of the Zodiac…"

"Yeah, that's right. Well, now you know." He said and scratched his head.

"Heh…" That was all she said. They silently stared at each other. Then, another puff of smoke emerged. It cleared up… and Megumi realized and turned around.

"Yeah… That's one _huge_ inconvenience… We're naked when we transform back…" He said and sighed.

"…" She looked away, blushing.

Yuki finally got back in his clothes.

"Why are you here? I thought you had to go…" Yuki said.

"Yeah, well… My dad… He let me stay… He understood I had a good life here, and thought that it was better if I stayed here." She said. She looked at the pond.

"You have a good dad…" He said. He looked at the pond, as well. "I really didn't have good parents. Shigure was close to being the best parent I had. But, he can be an idiot often."

"Shigure-san is Shigure-san. That is how he turned out to be…" Megumi said. Yuki started to laugh softly.

"I never realized how much Shigure means to me, as a father of sort, up until now… I always thought of him as my annoying cousin." He said.

"It's strange, isn't it? …I never realized how close to you I was until I was about to leave. Not only you, but Tohru-san, Shigure-san, and even Kyo-san! You've all been so good to me. You feel like my family. I seem to notice that I'm getting messed up now. I guess that's how it is when you live with a bunch of people with a curse. And that these people can be so hateful to each other, but yet… respect each other… And that they are so optimistic and caring. And that they are perverts and seem to act like a kid. That they can be so open, but yet still be mysterious. That they can be tough, but soft. Strong-willed… but weak…" She said. Yuki understood who they were, except the last one… He didn't know who was strong-willed yet weak. Could it be him?... She once again seemed to read his mind. "Oh, I wasn't referring to you when I said strong-willed, but weak. You'll understand who it is later, but not now… It's just for your information."

He smiled, "Yeah, and I never thought I would be with someone so kind, caring, stubborn, and persistent. Understandable, yet very mysterious." He said.

"Oh, am I really?..." She said. "Heh…"

"…" It was silent again.

"I'm really glad I'm back, Yun-chan… I never wanted to leave this place. This place is home to me…" She said. She looked down.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here." Yuki said. "And what was that back there at the airport!"

"Oh, heh…" She didn't answer the question, but was silent in thought. He let her think.

"It's getting dark, we should go back now. They're probably waiting for you." Megumi said.

"They don't wait for me. Honda-san should be going to work right now. The cat should be in his room and the dog should be somewhere in the world." Yuki said. He smiled. "Let's go home."

Kyo is lying on the floor in deep thought. Megumi's voice is ringing through his head.

"_Tell Tohru-san how you feel._ … _Because… Tragedy might strike. Because you are the cat, and she isn't a member of the Zodiac…_"

"…" _Tragedy, huh?… That's a good way of putting it. And she said she was sure that she will return the same feelings. I should tell her right now, while the damn rat isn't here…_ He thought. Shigure was sitting on the table and reading the news. He sighs.

"Oh, Kyo-kun… It seems so lonely without Megumi-san, isn't it?" Shigure says and sighs. "And Yuki-kun isn't here, either…"

"Whatever." He said and turned his back toward him.

"…" Shigure was silent. _Don't tell me you don't feel that way, Kyo. You've became good friends with Megumi._ He thought.

They enter the house, and Kyo was lying on the floor in deep thought, facing his back toward the door and Shigure. Shigure is reading the newspaper. Yuki enters first. Shigure looks up from the newspaper.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, you're back. Good." He said.

"Hello, Shigure-san…" Megumi said. Yuki was blocking her, so they couldn't see her. Shigure looks at Yuki, where the voice came from. Kyo heard it, too. He turned around and looked at Yuki.

"Oh no, I'm hearing her voice now! I must be missing her so much! Oh, Yuki-kun, why, oh, why couldn't you bring her back? Now, I'm so lonely…" Shigure said.

"…"

"I _am_ here, Shigure-san… I'm just behind Yun-chan." Megumi said. She walked beside Yuki. Shigure dropped his newspaper. He ran to her in open arms.

"Oh, Megumi-san, Megumi-san! I've missed you!" He said all happy. He hugged her, and he transformed into the dog.

"Idiot…" Yuki and Kyo mumbled. Megumi looked at Shigure, and then turned to Kyo.

"Hello, Kyo-san…" Megumi said and smiled.

"…" They looked at each other. Megumi looked at him smiling, and he looked at her frowning.

"You're not going to say hello, Kyo? After telling me 24/7 how much you missed Megumi-san?" Shigure, the dog, asked.

"Stupid dog, YOU were the one who's been saying that!" Kyo shouted.

"…" It was silent again. He sighed and smiled slightly.

"Hey…" He said. Megumi smiled widely.

Tohru enters the living room.

"Oh, Honda-san… I thought you went to work." Yuki said.

"I got the day off today, Yuki-kun." She said and smiled. She grew silent.

"I'm here, Tohru-san…" She said and smiled.

"Megu-san!" She said happily. She ran to her. "You're back!"

"Yeah. My dad let me stay." She replied and smiled.

"That's good! I'm happy!" She said.

"Me, too!" Megumi said happily.

"…" Shigure smiled widely. He was excited. Yuki smiled. Kyo just looked away, smiling, too.

_I'm back with my family._ Megumi thought happily.

That was chapter 6! I've come a long way! R&R, no flames, please! Later!

**Preview of the next chapter**

"Dammit! He turned black!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Black?... Is this his form when he is uncontrollable?..." Megumi asked, a little worried.

"Yeah. But this isn't his true black form. He's still uncontrollable, but he's easier to talk out of... Sort of…" Yuki explained.

"Dammit! Gr…" Haru shouted. "Now, I'm mad! You, you stupid show off cat, fight me!"

"BRING IT ON!" Kyo shouted. "I'M GONNA RIP YA APART!"

"Stupid cat…" Yuki mumbled.

"Tell me again why they're fighting, Yun-chan…?" She asked.

"Pride." He said simply. He sighed. "This is a waste of my time…"

"Oh." She said. _That was a quick turn of events… _She thought and scratched her head.

"Really?... You actually asked her!" Megumi asked in excitement.

"…Yeah." Kyo said.

"What did she say!" She exclaimed. "Come on, Kyo-san tell me! What did she say!"

"Hey, take it easy!... You're more excited than I am!" Kyo said. He laughed.

Ritsante


End file.
